Seduction in the Darkness
by hoppel
Summary: Die ganze Schule erfährt, dass Harry noch unberührt ist und einen Partner sucht. Und ein gewisser Slytherin lässt sich die Chance, Harry in die Künste der Liebe einzuführen, natürlich nicht entgehen. HarryDraco Complete!


**Seduction in the darkness Oneshot**

**Pairing**: Harry / Draco

**Disclaimer**: Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling und ich borge sie mir nur mal aus und lasse sie meine unanständigen Fantasien ausleben.

**Warnungen**: Lemon

**Beta**: DiamondOfOcean knuddel

**Widmung**: Meiner Beta, der Dia, da sie mich ermutigt hat diese Story überhaupt on zustellen, nachdem ich sie auf Wunsch für eine Freundin nach langer Nicht-Schreib-Phase geschrieben hatte und sie dort nicht so gut angekommen ist. Danke, Süße!   
Und auch meiner Freundin, ohne die diese Story gar nicht erst zustande gekommen wäre.

Harry war unausgelastet. Sexuell unausgelastet. Nicht, dass er jemals in irgendeiner Art und Weise sexuell ausgelastet gewesen wäre. Sein bislang einziger Bettpartner mit fast achtzehn Jahren war seine Hand und ob man die als solchen zählen konnte, stand eigentlich außer Frage. Doch in der letzten Zeit quoll im das Weiße schon aus den Ohren raus, wie Ron es so schön zu formulieren wusste, wenn Harry wieder einmal seine fünf Minuten hatte und wütend irgendwas im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum in die Luft sprengte. Und zu seinem Leidwesen kam das im Moment öfter vor, als er sich das wünschte. Nicht, dass er sich wünschte, jemals irgendwann etwas in Wut oder schlechter Laune in die Luft zu sprengen…

Harry raufte sich die Haare. Selbst seine Gedanken fuhren momentan Achterbahn. Nicht nur jetzt, sondern auch während des Unterrichts. Kein Wunder, dass seine Noten schlechter wurden und Snape ihn noch mehr piesackte, als ohnehin schon. Diese Woche hatte Harry schon drei Kessel in die Luft gesprengt, von daher konnte er den Unmut des Lehrers für Zaubertränke doch einigermaßen nachvollziehen. Nur die Strafe hätte dann doch nicht so hoch ausfallen müssen. Zwei Monate Kessel schrubben und Zutatenregale sortieren. Zwar nicht jeden Abend, aber drei Tage die Woche zusammengepfercht mit seinem Hasslehrer in einem Raum genügte auch schon, um ihm für die ganze nächste Zeit die Laune zu vermiesen.

Eines Abends in der großen Halle hatte Hermine ihn zurechtgestutzt. Vor den versammelten Schülern von ganz Hogwarts hatte sie ihn dazu gedrängt, sich endlich eine Freundin zu suchen und nicht noch länger die prüde Jungfrau zu spielen, die keinen Menschen näher als eine Armeslänge Abstand an sich heran ließ. Das Thema Cho Chang tat sie mit einer abwertenden Handbewegung ab. Ehe zwischen ihr und Harry was passiert wäre, wäre die Hölle eingefroren.

Generell war es ja nicht schlecht, dass Hermine sich für ihn einsetzte, aber dass ganz Hogwarts nun wusste, dass Harry noch gar keine sexuellen Erfahrungen hatte – niente, nada, nothing – und sich derzeit zusätzlich noch auf Partnersuche befand, war wirklich das schlimmste, was sie ihm hatte antun können. Er wurde jetzt täglich von Kolonnen weiblicher Wesen belagert und verfolgt, die allesamt dachten, seine potentiellen Freundinnen zu sein. Sie lauerten ihm überall auf, egal, wohin er ging. Beim Essen, nach dem Unterricht, auf dem Quidditchfeld, sogar in der Toilette hatten schon ein paar Mädchen auf ihn gewartet.

Eigentlich hätte Harry gerührt sein müssen, dass sich so viele Mädchen um ihn rissen. Gut, wäre er nicht der Retter der Zaubererwelt, der Junge der lebte, wäre der Ansturm sicherlich nicht allzu groß gewesen. Doch trotz allem gäbe es einige Leute die sich für ihn interessiert hätten. Schließlich sah er nicht schlecht aus. 1,82 m groß, schlank, durchtrainiert, Haare, die ihm nach dem neuesten Schnitt gewollt unordentlich in die Stirn fielen, was etwas rebellisch wirkte, und tiefgrüne Augen in denen man sich verlieren konnte. Trotzdem war Harry von dem Andrang der Mädchen nicht angetan. Nicht, weil er asexuell war, sondern, weil er auf Jungs stand. Er war schwul.

Nun, von dieser Tatsache wusste außer ihm niemand. Nun gut, die Maulende Myrte hatte es mitbekommen, als sie ihn im Bad der Vertrauensschüler dabei erwischt hatte, wie er sich selbst befriedigt hatte und dabei zusätzlich mehrere Finger in sich eingeführt hatte. Es war ihm noch nie etwas so peinlich gewesen, wie in diesem Augenblick, doch Myrte hatte ihm hoch und heilig versprochen, niemandem davon zu erzählen und war nach ein paar anzüglichen Kommentaren wieder verschwunden. Harry konnte wirklich nur hoffen, dass sie ihren Mund hielt. Diese Information in den falschen Händen konnte den Rest seiner Schulkarriere zur Hölle machen. Doch man sollte den Teufel ja bekanntlich nicht an die Wand malen.

Harry spähte um die Ecke in den nächsten Gang. Als er niemanden sehen konnte, ging er langsam weiter. Seine Nachtspaziergänge häuften sich in letzter Zeit auch. Tagsüber hatte er einfach nicht die Zeit, um nachzudenken. Oder wohl eher einfach nicht die Ruhe. Es war einfach überall immer viel zu viel los. Lautes Gerede, Gekicher, Gegröle… Wie sollte man dabei bitteschön nicht ausflippen? Man konnte mitmachen, sich einfach unter die Masse mischen und somit auch die Außenwelt nicht mehr so intensiv wahrnehmen. Aber Harry wollte in letzter Zeit einfach für sich allein sein und ein paar Sachen mit sich selbst ausmachen.

Er fröstelte ein wenig. In seinem dünnen roten Seidenschlafanzug, ein Geschenk von Remus zu seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag, immerhin war er volljährig geworden, und ohne Schuhe war es nachts doch etwas kalt. Immerhin ging es schon auf Oktober zu. Ehe Harry weiter über Monate und ihre Bedeutung auf die Temperaturen sinnieren konnte, wurde er von hinten gepackt. Die Hand auf Mund und Nase erstickte jeden Laut, während er rückwärts in einen angrenzenden stockfinsteren Raum gezogen wurde. Die Tür wurde zugeschlagen und die Hand entfernte sich wieder aus seinem Gesicht. Auch die andere Hand, die seine Handgelenke zusammengehalten hatte, ließ ihn wieder frei. Harry wollte die Chance nutzen und sofort wieder aus dem Raum rennen, doch ein geflüstertes _„Colloportus"_ kam ihm zuvor. Alles Rütteln nütze nichts, die Tür bewegte sich kein Stück.

Ärgerlich drehte er sich um, doch durch die Dunkelheit im Zimmer konnte er rein gar nichts erkennen. Harry kniff seine Augen zusammen, doch er sah genauso viel wie vorher auch schon. Nichts. Innerlich verfluchte er sich dafür, dass er seinen Zauberstab nicht dabei hatte. Normalerweise steckte er immer in seinem Hosenbund, doch heute hatte er es so eilig gehabt, aus dem Schlafsaal zu kommen und frische Luft zu schnappen, dass er ihn vergessen hatte und nicht noch einmal umdrehen wollte.

„Was willst du von mir?", fragte Harry in die Stille hinein. Statt einer Antwort riss sein Gegenüber ihn von den Beinen. Hart landete er auf dem Steinboden. Die Luft wurde ihm aus den Lungen gepresst und er spürte einen warmen Köper auf sich. Der harte Griff, mit dem seine Handgelenke auf dem Boden gehalten wurden und der fehlende Busen machten ihm klar, dass es dieses Mal nicht wieder eines dieser penetranten Mädchen war, das ihm aufgelauert hatte.

„Wer bist du?", versuchte Harry einen erneuten Anlauf, den Unbekannten zu einer Art Konversation zu überreden. Doch dieser ließ anstatt Worten erneut Taten sprechen und zog ihm ruckartig sein Oberteil über den Kopf. Harry konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie er mit nacktem Oberkörper auf dem harten Untergrund lag. Ein Kälteschauer jagte durch seinen Körper und er zitterte leicht. Aus einem plötzlichen Impuls heraus versuchte er, sich zu befreien, spürte er doch keine Hände mehr, die seine Arme auf dem Boden gedrückt hielten. Aber so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, seine Handgelenke schienen auf den Steinen festzukleben. „Was…?", stotterte er perplex, hatte er sein Gegenüber doch gar keine Zauberformel sprechen gehört.

Noch verdutzter wurde Harry aber, als warme Hände plötzlich anfingen, über seinen Körper zu wandern. Erschrocken keuchte er auf, versuchte sich aus ihrer Reichweite zu bringen. Doch der andere Körper, der nun auf seinen Beinen saß und seine bewegungsunfähigen Arme machten ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Unbeirrt fuhr der Fremde mit seiner Wanderung fort, machte Halt an seinen Brustwarzen, fuhr erst darüber, um sie anschließend leicht zu zwirbeln, sanft zu massieren. Harry wusste nicht, was er denken und fühlen sollte. Körper und Verstand schienen momentan vollkommen gegensätzlich zu arbeiten. Während sein Rücken sich durchbog, er versuchte, mehr von den unbekannten Gefühlen, die durch ihn durchschossen, zu erhaschen, schrie es in seinem Kopf ganz klar NEIN! Der Ort, das Nichtwissen um die Person, die ihn gerade berührte, so hatte er es sich bestimmt nicht vorgestellt, seine ersten Erfahrungen zu sammeln.

Ein feuchter Mund, der sich zu den beiden Händen gesellte, stellte seine Gedanken fürs Erste einmal ab. Wellen der Erregung schossen durch Harry hindurch. Keuchend schnappte er nach Luft. Im Moment war es ihm gerade wirklich scheißegal, mit wem er hier lag, Hauptsache, dieser Jemand machte weiter. Und sein Wunsch schien erhört worden zu sein, denn sein Gegenüber dachte anscheinend nicht daran, ihn am ausgestreckten Arm verhungern zu lassen. Langsam fuhren weiche Lippen unterstützt von einer vorwitzigen Zunge nach unten, saugten oder knabberten an ein paar Stellen, ehe sie an seinem Schambereich ankamen. Harry hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, wann er seine Hose verloren hatte, doch das war im Moment auch wirklich zweitrangig.

Ein feuchter Mund legte sich auf sein steifes Glied, ohne dass Harry sich darauf vorbereiten konnte. Ein tiefes Stöhnen entwich seinen Lippen. Heißkalte Schauer liefen durch seinen Körper und er bäumte sich auf. Er spürte eine Hand fahrig über seine Brust wandern, die andere Hand zog an ein paar Schamhaaren. Vor Erregung fast schmelzend wand sich Harry unruhig hin und her. Seine Nägel bohrten sich in seine Handflächen, während sein Becken unkoordiniert nach oben zuckte. Sanft aber bestimmt wurde er wieder nach unten gedrückt, was ihm ein Wimmern entlockte.

Das Gesicht auf den kalten Steinboden gepresst lauschte Harry auf die leisen Schmatzgeräusche, unterbrochen von seinem eigenen vereinzelten Stöhnen. Er wusste, sein Gesicht würde momentan mehr als rot Glühen, wegen seiner Erregung, aber auch ob der Peinlichkeit der Situation. Er lag hier nackt in irgendeinem Raum mit irgendeinem Jungen der ihm gerade einen göttlichen Blowjob verpasste. Und ob er wollte oder nicht, er musste sich eingestehen, dass ihn der Kick, jeden Moment von einem Lehrer, bestenfalls Snape oder aber auch McGonagall, in flagranti erwischt zu werden, ungemein anmachte. Und genau das war es, was ihm am peinlichsten war.

„Aahh!" Harry schmiss seinen Kopf auf die andere Seite, als die fremde Zunge sich daran machte, mit seiner Eichel zu spielen und die Flüssigkeit darauf aufzunehmen. Gleichzeitig wurde sein Schaft gepumpt und seine Hoden massiert. Harry glaubte, gleich verglühen zu müssen. So viele, teils fremde, Eindrücke auf einmal hielt er einfach nicht aus. Sein Körper spannte sich fast schmerzhaft an und dann…

„Nein!", wimmerte er, als plötzlich alles vorbei war. Vor Erregung zitternd und trotzdem die ungewohnte Kälte zwischen seinen Beinen wahrnehmend, versuchte Harry den Fremden in der Dunkelheit zu erspähen. Das konnte er doch nicht machen, ihn so kurz davor einfach hier liegen zu lassen. Oh Merlin, wenn er jetzt weggehen würde! „Nein!" Tränen traten ihm in die Augen, ein Schluchzen stieg in seiner Kehle auf. „Bitte!" „Pssst." Ein Finger wurde leicht auf seine Lippen gelegt, liebkoste sie und wanderte dann seinen Arm hinauf. Zärtlich wurde seine Hand genommen, seltsamerweise konnte er eine wieder bewegen, und zwischen seine Schenkel geführt. Harry riss geschockt die Augen auf, als er sich, geführt von dem Unbekannten, selbst zu verwöhnen begann.

Schon bald bedurfte es keinem Ansporn mehr und Harry massierte sich von allein.(ist auch dunkel) Nur noch ein kleiner Stoß und er würde Erlösung finden. Sein Gegenüber widmete sich in der Zwischenzeit seinem Hals, biss fast vampirartig hinein und fand genau den richtigen Grad zwischen Schmerz und Lust. Das gab Harry auch den letzten Kick und er kam in seiner Hand. Stöhnend schrie er seinen Orgasmus heraus, als die Wellen über ihm zusammenschlugen. Schwer atmend blieb er anschließend noch etwas desorientiert liegen, fühlte den anderen Körper, der sich leicht an ihn schmiegte und ihn festhielt. Doch nicht für lange Zeit, denn sobald sich Harrys Atmung beruhig hatte, wanderte er wieder nach unten. Er griff seine Hand und leckte die letzten Spermaspuren weg. Harry keuchte überrascht und konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen, dass erneute Erregung von ihm besitz ergriff. Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, wie verdorben er eigentlich war.

Eine Hand hatte angefangen, sich um sein schon wieder halbsteifes Glied zu kümmern, während Harry einen Finger an seinem After fühlen konnte. Er verstrich eine gelartige Masse, ehe er langsam in ihn eindrang und sofort einen Punkt berührte, der Harry Sterne sehen ließ. Schreiend bäumte er sich auf, krallte seine freie Hand in den Steinboden und spreizte seine Beine aus Reflex noch weiter. Er drückte sich dem massierendem Finger weiter entgegen und sein Wunsch wurde erhört, denn der Fremde strich noch weitere Male über jene leichte Erhebung, bis Harry nicht mehr als ein sich windendes Etwas war. Himmel, das war besser als alles zuvor. Er hatte sich doch auch schon selbst so befriedigt, warum hatte er diesen Punkt in sich nicht gefunden?

Sanft aber nachdrücklich wurde er auf den Bauch gedreht. Seine zweite Hand war nun auch frei und er bettete seinen Kopf auf beiden Armen. Die Kälte des Bodens, an die sich sein Rücken schon gewöhnt hatte, die aber neu an seiner Brust war, nahm er überhaupt nicht wahr. Schauer jagten durch ihn hindurch und ihm war, als ob seine Nerven jede noch so leichte Berührung viel intensiver wahrnehmen würden. „Heb deine Hüfe an", hörte Harry den ersten Satz seines ‚Peinigers' am heutigen Abend. Geschockt holte er Luft. „Malfoy?", kam die geflüsterte Frage. „Hallo, Potter." Harry versteifte sich, kerkerte den Finger in sich noch mehr ein und keuchte erregt auf. Oh Merlin, scheiße! Er lag hier mit Malfoy! Es wäre ihm momentan wirklich schon egal gewesen, wer ihn verwöhnte. Denn solange er es nicht wusste, konnte er sich im Kopf die schönsten Bilder ausmalen. Aber Malfoy? Der Eisprinz von Slytherin? Sein Erzfeind seit dem ersten Schultag? Wer wusste schon, ob dieser nicht das Wissen über ihre nächtliche Begegnung skrupellos ausplaudern würde? Vorbei wäre es mit Harrys letztem ruhigem Schuljahr.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Malfoy", knurrte Harry ungehalten und versuchte, sich unter dem Slytherin hinweg zuschieben. Malfoy dachte aber gar nicht daran und drückte ihn mit seinem Körper zurück auf den Boden. Leicht knabberte er an Harrys Ohr, jagte somit eine Gänsehaut über dessen Körper und bewegte obendrein noch seinen Finger. „Warum denn das, Potter?", raunte Malfoy heiser. „Bis jetzt hat dir das Alles doch wohl sehr gut gefallen und ich glaube nicht, dass du so…", er strich einmal fest über Harrys harte Erregung, was diesen überrascht aufstöhnen ließ, „... in deinen Schlafsaal zurückgehen willst." „Fick dich, Malfoy", jammerte Harry verzweifelt, auf Grund seiner widersprüchlichen Gefühle. Das hier war einfach nur zu geil, aber es war Malfoy, der dort halb auf ihm lag und nun auch noch einen zweiten Finger in ihn einführte.

Harry stöhnte unvorbereitet auf und krallte sich in die kalten Steine unter ihm. Ein Nagel gab nach und splitterte leicht, doch alles, was Harry gerade im Stande wahrzunehmen war, waren die streichelnden und massierenden Finger in sich. Wie konnnte er nur ohne Berührung an seinem Glied dermaßen erregt sein? Er zuckte reflexartig weiter nach hinten auf Malfoy zu, was diesem nur ein leichtes Lachen entlockte. Nicht höhnisch oder schadenfroh, einfach ein normales Lachen. „Ich glaube, es wäre uns beiden momentan lieber, wenn ich dich ficken würde und nicht den ganzen Spaß allein hätte, nicht wahr, Potter?"

Harry nickte entkräftet, bis er merkte, dass Malfoy ihn ja überhaupt nicht sehen konnte. Er war momentan dankbar für diesen Zustand, wäre sein Schicksal doch sonst besiegelt gewesen. Aber er wusste, dass sich der nächste Schritt nun auch nicht mehr aufhalten ließ. Harry zerfloss fast unter Malfoys geschickten Händen, der ihn mittlerweile schon mit drei Fingern weitete. Und die einzige Reaktion, die Harry daraufhin zu antworten wusste, war den Unterkörper noch weiter nach oben in Richtung dieser göttlichen Hand zu strecken und sein überhitztes Gesicht stärker auf den etwas Kühlung verschaffenden Steinboden zu drücken. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, dann war die Entscheidung, wer von ihnen beiden den Sieg in der heutigen Nacht davontragen würde, schon lange gefallen. Morgen würde er sich für seine nächsten Worte wohl mit Freunde vom Astronomieturm stürzen, doch im Moment war dies für ihn die einzige halbwegs akzeptable Möglichkeit. „Wenn du mich schon fickst, dann nenn mich wenigstens Harry."

Er konnte Malfoys Grinsen fast schon in seinem Rücken spüren, als dieser sich von ihm löste und mit einem glatten Stoß in ihn eindrang. Harry schrie auf und hörte auch den Slytherin hinter sich erregt aufstöhnen. Für kurze Zeit verharrten sie in dieser Stellung. „Warum?", flüsterte Harry leicht keuchen in die eingetretene Stille hinein. „Warum was?", frage Malfoy etwas perplex nach. „Warum lauerst du mir mitten in der Nacht im Gang auf, fällst über mich her und meinst, mich entjungfern zu müssen?" Der Gryffindor nahm das Kopfschütteln hinter sich wahr, dann fing Malfoy auf einmal an, sich zu bewegen. Harry stöhnte immer wieder leise auf und kam den Stößen entgegen, die ihm die Hände auf seiner Hüfte diktierten.

„Hast du schon einmal in den letzten Jahren in den Spiegel geschaut?", presste Malfoy keuchend heraus. „Du siehst… aah… einfach rattenscharf aus und dann erfährt man auch noch… hmm… dass du unberührt bist. Sag mir mal, wen die Aussicht, dein Erster… hah… zu sein, nicht ungemein anmachen würde. Denn Myrthe hat mir netterweise deine… aah… deine sexuellen Vorlieben verraten." Ehe Harry Myrthe gedanklich verfluchen konnte, glitt Malfoy vorsichtig aus ihm heraus. Harry starrte verdutzt in die Dunkelheit. „Was soll der Scheiß, Malfoy?", knurrte er gefährlich. „Wie wär's, wenn du mich auch beim Vornamen nennen würdest, Schatz?" Ein zarter Kuss wurde auf Harrys linke Pobacke gehaucht und anschließend leckte der Slytherin einmal über seinen Eingang, was Harry heiße Schauer durch den Köper jagte. Doch das war noch nichts gegen die erotische Stimme, die heiser hauchte: „Dreh dich um."

Vor Anspannung zitternd kam Harry der Anweisung nach und drehte sich auf den Rücken. „Spreiz deine Beine und winkle sie leicht an, damit ich tiefer in dich eindringen und dich härter nehmen kann." Der Gryffindor stöhnte laut auf. Scheiße, er hatte nicht gewusst, dass ihn Dirty Talk derart anmachte. Doch Dracos leises Lachen verriet, dass dieser sehr wohl damit gerechnet hatte. In der befohlenen Position und bis in die kleinste Faser seines Körpers erregt, lag Harry nun inmitten dieser undurchdringlichen Wand aus Schwärze und wartete darauf, dass der Slytherin ihn endlich wieder berühren würde. Stattdessen hörte er das Rascheln von Kleidung, das ihm signalisierte, dass sich Draco auch endlich vollständig auszog.

Endlich konnte Harry das willkommene Gewicht des Anderen Körpers auf sich spüren. Sofort fingen seine Hände an, diesen zu erkunden, war er bislang doch zur völligen Passivität verdammt gewesen. Sanft fuhr er die einzelnen Muskelstränge des breiten Rückens nach, machte Halt an Dracos wohlgeformtem Po. Er konnte die Küsse spüren, die der Slytherin währenddessen auf seiner Brust verteilte. Harry fuhr weiter nach vorne, umfasste das erregte Glied und streichelte es sanft. „Merlin, du bist so unglaublich hart, Draco", keuchte er, während leises Stöhnen den Weg in seine Ohren fand. Draco nahm die Hand, die seine Erregung bis dahin zärtlich verwöhnt hatte und führte sie gemeinsam mit der anderen über Harrys Kopf. „Lass sie da", raunte er, während er eines von Harrys Beinen neben dessen Oberkörper auf den Steinboden drückte und sich erneut in der heißen Enge versenkte.

Der Gryffindor schrie unkontrolliert auf, als vor seinen Augen ein wahres Feuerwerk explodierte. Draco hatte gleich mit dem ersten Stoß seine Prostata getroffen und steuerte auch mit seinen nächsten Stößen immer wieder diesen Punkt an. Harrys freies Bein schlang sich um den Anderen und auch seine Arme schossen hoch, wurden auf halbem Weg aber wieder eingefangen und zurück auf den Boden gepresst. „Dalassen, hab ich gesagt", keuchte Draco und konzentrierte sich danach wieder ganz auf die Bewegungen seines Beckens. Harry wimmerte verzweifelt. Er hatte keine Möglichkeit, sich an dem Slytherin festzuhalten, ihn als eine Art Anker zu benutzen. Woher wusste Draco eigentlich, was er vorhatte? Es war stockfinster hier drin!

Der Slytherin beschleunigte seine Stöße und Harry kam aus dem Schreien und Stöhnen nicht mehr heraus. Seine Hände fuhren fahrig über die Steine am Boden. Hier und da verweilte er etwas länger an einem und krallte sich an ihm fest, wenn Draco erneut seine Prostata traf. „Tiefer!", hörte er sich selbst flehen. „Nimm mich härter, verdammt!" Doch anstatt Harrys Wunsch entgegen zukommen, ebbten Dracos Stöße vollends ab. Ein verzweifelter Schrei entwich Harrys Kehle. Seine Arme schossen noch vorn, legten sich auf Dracos Po und versuchte, ihn somit dazu zu animieren, weiter in ihn zu stoßen. Doch der Slytherin löste Harrys Hände nur von sich und machte Anstalten, sie erneut bewegungsunfähig festzupinnen, was mit einem Fauchen quittiert wurde. Draco lachte nur leise und im nächsten Moment befand Harry sich auf ihm sitzend wieder. „Beweg dich", kam die geraunte Aufforderung des Blonden und Harry wurde erst jetzt klar, wie sie hier überhaupt lagen. „Draco, ich…", stotterte er leicht nervös, doch der Stoß, den der Slytherin in ihn vollführte, ließ ihn wieder schweigen. „Mach das noch mal", keuchte er und stöhnte, als seiner Bitte Folge geleistet wurde.

Nach kurzer Zeit hatte Harry seinen Rhythmus gefunden und ritt Draco nun, während er sich auf dessen Brust abstützte. Die Hände auf seiner Hüfte unterstützten ihn in seinem Tun, veränderten immer wieder leicht den Winkel, sodass Harrys Prostata fast ohne Unterbrechung gereizt wurde. Laut stöhnend wurde Harry immer schneller und wilder, spannte seine Muskeln von Zeit zu Zeit an, um Dracos Glied noch mehr in sich einzukerkern. Der Slytherin beantwortete seine Bemühungen mit Keuchen und leisen Schreien. „Ich kann gleich nicht mehr, Draco", stieß Harry zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Dann komm!" Eine Hand des Slytherin legte sich auf Harrys Glied und pumpte es hart synchron zu den immer schneller werdenden Stößen. Weiche Lippen suchten seine und verwickelten ihn in ein verführerisches Zungenspiel. Das war nun wirklich zu viel für Harry. In den Kuss stöhnend spannte er sich an und kam hart in Dracos Hand. Gleichzeitig spürte er, wie auch dieser seinen Höhepunkt erreichte und keuchend in ihm abspritzte.

Langsam ebbten die Nachwellen seines wohl heftigsten Orgasmus ab und Harry löste den Kuss, um sich schwer atmend auf Dracos Brust niederzulassen. Er spürte das langsam erschlaffende Glied noch in sich, starke Arme, die sich um ihn gelegt hatten und Hände, die leicht über seinen Rücken strichen. Wenn er ehrlich war, fühlte er sich so glücklich und geborgen, wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Doch während er sich noch näher an den warmen Körper unter sich schmiegte, traf ihn die Erkenntnis, mit wem er gerade sein erstes Mal verbracht hatte. Draco Malfoy, dem wohl skrupellosesten und kältesten Schüler von ganz Hogwarts. Wahrscheinlich war er einfach nur eine weitere Trophäe in dessen Sammlung, hatte dieses Erlebnis für ihn keinerlei Bedeutung.

„Merlin, war das geil", hörte er den blonden Slytherin sagen. „Hätte nie gedacht, dass du so lange durchhältst." Ein kalter Stich fuhr in Harrys Herz und er fühlte sich in seiner Ahnung mehr als nur bestätigt. Mit einem Klos im Hals löste er sich von der Wärmequelle unter sich, ließ das Glied aus sich heraus gleiten, tastete nach seiner Kleidung und ging dann in Richtung Tür. Kein Wort kam mehr von Draco und der Gryffindor sah ein, dass er auch nichts mehr von ihm erwarten konnte. Er hatte bekommen, was er wollte. Er hatte Harry Potter, dem Retter der Zaubererwelt, seine Unschuld genommen. Wenn man damit nicht angeben konnte, nachdem halb Hogwarts sich vergeblich an dem Gryffindor die Zähne ausgebissen hatte, womit dann? Eine einzelne Träne rann über Harrys Wange, denen nach und nach immer mehr folgen. Im Gryffindor-Schlafsaal angekommen weinte er sich leise in den Schlaf.

Der nächste Morgen war schrecklich. Mehr als das. Harry hatte sich die ganze Zeit eigentlich nur im Bett herumgewälzt und eher gedöst, als wirklich geschlafen. Da er gestern obendrein noch verteufelt spät wiedergekommen war, sah er jetzt auch nicht gerade aus wie das personifizierte Leben. Sein Gesicht wirkte eingefallen, seine Augen langen tief in ihren Höhlen und waren mit dunklen Ringen verziert. Die Dusche, die er am frühen Morgen genommen hatte, als noch kein anderer wach gewesen war, weil von der Aktion gestern noch alles verklebt gewesen war, hatte seine Haare auch nicht bändigen können. Sie machten ihren längeren Vorgängern vor einem halben Jahr alle Ehre und standen strähnig und strubbelig in alle Richtungen ab. Er sah, ehrlich gesagt, einfach beschissen aus. Wie eine wandelnde Leiche. Und genauso fühlte er sich auch.

Seine Freunde sahen ihn besorgt an, gaben aber jeden Versuch auf, ihn zu fragen, was mit ihm los sei, als sie merkten, dass sie heute nur auf Granit bissen und Harry ihnen garantiert nichts sagen würde. Schulter zuckend und ihm mitleidige Blicke zuwerfend begleiteten sie ihn deswegen nur in die Große Halle zum Frühstück, ließen ihn ansonsten aber in Ruhe seinen Gedanken nachhängend. Harry selbst nahm ihre Bemühungen um ihn allerdings nicht wirklich wahr. Er starrte dumpf vor sich hin, schaltete seine Umgebung aus. Die höhnischen Blicke der Slytherins, die ihm immer wieder zugeworfen wurden, konnte er jedoch trotz allem nicht ignorieren. Hatte Malfoy ihnen also schon von seinem Abenteuer der letzten Nacht erzählt. Er hätte es sich denken können.

Harry fühlte sich schmutzig, verraten und allein gelassen. Ihm war bewusst, dass es seine eigene Schuld war, in diese Situation hineingeraten zu sein. Er hätte sich wehren sollen, gleich von Anfang an. Malfoy hatte einfach gedacht, dass Harry damit einverstanden gewesen wäre, dass sie miteinander schiefen. Immerhin hatte er keine Gegenwehr geleistet, den Slytherin im Gegenteil noch angespornt. Ihm war wirklich kein Fehler zuzuschreiben. Ob es nötig gewesen wäre, gleich seinem ganzen Haus von der letzten Nacht zu erzählen, war eine andere Sache. Aber Slytherin war, ist und blieb nun einmal Slytherin. Der Charakter war doch gleich und diese Reaktion absehbar gewesen. Harry hatte wissen müssen, auf was er sich einließ. Jetzt war es zu spät und er musste mit den Konsequenzen leben.

Er hatte nicht viel gegessen. Der Appetit war einfach nicht da und so hatte er sich auf eine Scheibe trockenen Toast und etwas Kürbissaft beschränkt. Das unsichere Schweigen am Tisch, das durch seine Stimmung verursacht wurde, hielt er nicht mehr aus und so verabschiedete er sich von den anderen und machte sich allein auf den Weg in den Kerker. Einige Slytherins folgten ihm und Harry rollte resigniert mit den Augen, während er sich an die Wand gegenüber dem Zaubertränkeraum lehnte. Der erste Spruch ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten. Adrian Pucey blickte ihn mit einem fiesen Grinsen an. „Na, Potter, auch endlich mal zum Zuge gekommen. Wobei ich eher denke, dass Malfoy dich gevögelt hat. Du hättest wahrscheinlich noch nicht mal gewusst, wo du deinen Schwanz hättest reinstecken sollen." Lautes Gelächter hallte im Gang wider.

„Mensch, hast du ein Glück, Potter. Ich hätte Malfoy auch gerne mal in meinem Bett", seufzte Malcolm Baddock. „Ich habe von einigen Leuten gehört, dass er wirklich eine Granate sein soll." „Bezweifelst du etwa, was ich dir erzählt habe?" Terence Higgs funkelte ihn wütend an. „Niemals! Aber kann ich es beurteilen, wenn ich selbst noch nicht das Vergnügen gehabt habe? Doch das ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Die Ratte hat sich doch schon fast durch ganz Hogwarts geschlafen." Zustimmendes Gegröle erklang und Harry schloss gepeinigt die Augen. Es zu vermuten, war eine Sache, die Tatsachen ins Gesicht gesagt zu bekommen, eine andere. „Was denn, was denn, Potter?" Theodore Nott hatte die Arme rechts und links von ihm abgestützt und war jetzt nur noch wenige Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt. „Hast du dich etwa in den bösen, bösen Malfoy verliebt?" Er lachte höhnisch auf. „Das ist der Fehler von euch Gryffindors. Ihr seid einfach viel zu sentimental. Kaum werdet ihr einmal richtig durchgenommen, verknallt ihr euch auch schon. Aber keine Angst, ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass du ihn vergisst. Malfoy war gewiss nicht der Einzige, der sich einmal mit dir vergnügen wollte."

Eine feuchte Zunge leckte über seinen Hals. Harry krallte seine Finger in die Wand hinter sich und starrte an die Decke. Es hatte doch ohnehin keinen Sinn sich zu wehren. Die Slytherins waren zu fünft, er alleine. Das Frühstück war erst in einer Dreiviertelstunde vorbei und viel eher war auch mit niemandem zu rechnen. Und ob ihn ein Slytherin mehr oder weniger ausnutzte, wo war da schon der Unterschied? Eine Träne rollte über seine Wange, während Nott seinen Umhang zur Seite und das Hemd hochschob. „Fängst du etwa jetzt schon an zu heulen?", höhnte er. „Dann will ich dich aber nicht nachher sehen, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin. „Baddock, Higgs bewacht die Gänge und sagt Bescheid, wenn jemand kommt. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass unser kleines Potterchen beim Sex erwischt wird, oder? Aber ich muss schon sagen, Potter, gut anzusehen bist du ja. Auch die Muskeln hier, gar nicht mal so übel."

Er fuhr die gut ausgeprägten Muskelpartien auf Harrys Oberkörper nach und weiter zu dessen Hosenbund. Der Gryffindor wimmerte nur kurz leise, als Knopf und Reißverschluss geöffnet wurden, gab aber ansonsten keinen Laut von sich. „Schön, dass du so ruhig bist", kommentierte Adrian Pucey sein Verhalten. „Den Silencio können wir uns also sparen." Er lehnte sich an die gegenüberliegende Wand und sah dem Schauspiel vor sich belustigt zu, während Graham Pritchard schon eine Hand in seiner Hose hatte und sich selbst befriedigte. Harry wurde fast übel bei dem Anblick, wie er sich an dem, was Nott mit ihm tat, aufgeilte. Er zog es vor, die Augen wieder ganz zu schließen, um wenigstens nicht mehr zu sehen, was um ihn herum geschah, auch, wenn er nun das unterdrückte Keuchen umso deutlicher wahrnehmen konnte.

Er spürte Notts Hände erneut, wie sie Anstalten machte, ihm die Hose auszuziehen. Doch urplötzlich wurde er von ihm weggerissen. Harry spürte, wie ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst wurde. Sein Kopf schlug zurück gegen die Wand und er brauchte einen Moment, bis er die Augen geöffnet und sich orientiert hatte. Die Slytherins lagen bewusstlos am Boden. Vor ihm stand ein vor Wut schnaubender Draco Malfoy, den Zauberstab noch in der Hand, und spießte ihn förmlich mit Blicken auf. „Kannst du mir mal sagen, was du hier machst, Potter?", fauchte er. „Oh, sind wir jetzt wieder beim Nachnamen?", erwiderte Harry lahm. „Ich würde mal sagen, dass ich das Gleiche gemacht habe wie gestern Nacht mit dir." Hart wurde er gegen die Steinwand gepresst. „Und kannst du mir sagen, warum du das nicht mit mir machst, sondern mit irgendwelchen dreckigen Slytherins?"

Harry blickte seinem Gegenüber stur in die Augen. „Ich weiß gar nicht, warum du dich so aufregst. Das sind immerhin deine Hauskameraden und du hattest deinen Spaß. Ich wüsste nicht, dass du irgendein Patent für mich angemeldet hättest. Also würde ich mal gerne erfahren, warum du so außer dir bist." Der Slytherin schnappte empört nach Luft. „Warum ich so außer mir bin?" Fast schmerzhaft presste er Harry nun an den harten Stein. „Du fragst mich, warum ich so außer mir bin? Scheiße, Harry, die Nacht gestern war einfach nur geil. Ich habe noch nie in meinem Leben so leidenschaftlichen Sex gehabt…" „Da fühle ich mich aber geehrt, nachdem schon fast ganz Hogwarts das Vergnügen mit dir hatte", unterbrach Harry ihn ungerührt. „Würdest du mir jetzt bitte einfach mal zuhören?" Der Gryffindor schwieg und sah den Blonden einfach nur an.

„Okay, ich habe schon mit verdammt vielen Leuten geschlafen. Hatte halt meine Entdeckerphase. Die ist jetzt vorbei, aber das ist momentan vollkommen egal. Nachdem du gestern einfach so abgehauen bist, wusste ich wirklich nicht, woran ich bin. Ich dachte, ich hätte dir wehgetan oder dich zu irgendwas gezwungen, das du nicht wolltest. Dann habe ich dich heute Morgen völlig apathisch in der Großen Halle sitzen sehen und wusste echt nicht, was mit dir los ist. Ich habe das Schlamm--- Granger und Weasley belauscht. Wusstest du, dass du im Schlaf redest? Du hast meinen Namen gestöhnt. Mehrmals. Deine Freunde dachten wohl, ich hätte dir irgendwas angetan, aber ich glaube, wir wissen, was es wirklich war, nicht?" Harry presste die Lippen zusammen und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite. „Super, nachdem du jetzt weißt, dass ich mich in dich verknallt habe, kannst du deine neuste Entdeckung ja gleich allen weitererzählen. Kommst dir anscheinend ganz toll vor, wenn du ganz Slytherin von deinen Bettgeschichten erzählen kannst." „Ich habe keinem etwas davon erzählt." „Ach ja?", lachte Harry gekünstelt. „Und wer war es dann? Peeves, der zwischendurch mal durch die Wand gesehen hat?"

Draco nahm Harrys Kinn in die Hand und zwang ihn sanft dazu, ihn wieder anzusehen. „Blaise Zabini hat dich aus dem Raum stürmen sehen und ist dann reingegangen, um nachzusehen, vor was du weggerannt bist. Und sagen wir mal so, ich lag immer noch dort, wie du mich verlassen hast. Zabini hat einfach eins und eins zusammengezählt und die Story ganz Slytherin unter die Nase gerieben. Glaub mir, ich hatte damit wirklich nichts zu tun." „Warum bist du auf einmal so nett zu mir?", nuschelte Harry leise. Draco grinste und hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. „Das hier ist mein wahres Ich. Aber ich muss doch die Malfoyehre aufrechterhalten", kicherte er. „Außerdem…", mehrere kleine Küsse wurden auf dem gesamten Gesicht des Gryffindors verteilt. „Außerdem kann ich mich doch nicht wie ein Arschloch gegenüber der Person verhalten, in die ich mich verliebt habe. Da würde ich mir ja gleich alle Chancen zunichte machen."

Harry riss geschockt die Augen auf und starrte in Dracos verschmitzt lächelndes Gesicht. „Aber… aber dein Kommentar gestern Nacht, nachdem wir…" „Ich habe mich wohl etwas ungeschickt ausgedrückt", unterbracht der Slytherin ihn. „Bin es halt noch nicht gewohnt, der gute Draco zu sein. Eigentlich wollte ich dich loben, dass du bei deinem ersten Mal solch ein Durchhaltevermögen bewiesen hast, aber das kam wohl etwas anders rüber, als eigentlich gewollt." Harry starrte ihn immer noch ungläubig an und Draco zog ihn einfach leise lachend noch näher zu sich. „Komm her, du." Langsam eroberte er Harrys Mund und der Gryffindor schlang einmal kurz aufschluchzend seine Arme um ihn, ehe er den Kuss mit aller Leidenschaft erwiderte, die er aufbringen konnte. Draco stöhnte überrascht auf und drängte ihn rückwärts den Gang entlang, ohne sich allerdings von ihm zu lösen.

Harry krallte sich nun in die Haare des Slytherin und fachte ihr Zungenduell immer wieder von neuem an. Er konnte es noch gar nicht glauben, in welche Richtung sich ihr Gespräch eben entwickelt hatte. Heute Morgen hatte er doch noch gedacht, dass außer eine One-Night-Stand von Draco nichts zu erwarten wäre und jetzt hatte dieser ihm seine Liebe gestanden, ihn davon abgehalten, mit Nott zu schlafen und küsste ihn obendrein noch fast um den Verstand. Nichts war mehr von seiner Trauer und der Verzweiflung übrig geblieben. Stattdessen fühlte er sich wie der glücklichste Mensch auf dem Planeten. Derjenige, den er liebte, erwiderte seine Gefühle, setzte sich für ihn ein und beschützte ihn. Was wollte man mehr?

Draco stieß Harry in den nächsten Raum. Er presste ihn neben der Tür an die Wand und nahm seine Lippen in Beschlag. „Musst du dir immer solch… unbequemen Orte aussuchen?", fragte der Gryffindor zwischen zwei Küssen. Draco ließ von ihm ab, knöpfte seinen Umhang auf und riss ihm das Hemd vom Leib. „Ich weiß ja nicht, ob du drauf stehst, beim Sex beobachtet zu werden, aber ich bin schon lieber allein, ohne ein halbes Dutzend Augenpaare, die mich im Schlafsaal verdutzt anschauen. Snapes Bett wäre natürlich noch eine Alternative, aber ich glaube, da wärst du nicht ganz so für." „Was du nicht sagst", keuchte Harry, da sein Gegenüber sich nicht lange mit dem Vorspiel aufhielt, ihm seine Hose samt Boxershorts auszog und mit einem Finger in ihn eindrang, während die geschickte Zunge sich um sein Glied kümmerte. „Scheiße, Draco, nicht so schnell. Ich bin das nicht gewohnt und würde morgen auch ganz gern noch sitzen können." Der Slytherin lachte nur leise und verstärkte dann sein tun.

Harry krallte sich in die blonden Haare und stöhnte laut auf, als er einen zweiten und fast sofort darauf noch einen dritten Finger in sich spüren konnte, die sich gezielt auf die kleine Erhebung in seinem Inneren zu bewegten und sie leicht massierte. Seine Beine drohten unter ihm nachzugeben, doch Draco stütze ihn und hielt ihn aufrecht. Die Finger in ihm, die seine Prostata ohne Unterbrechung reizten und der heiße Mund an seiner Erregung trieben Harry in den Wahnsinn. Er bäumte sich auf und setzte zu einem Schrei an, doch kurz, bevor er kam, ließ Draco von ihm ab und presste seine Finger auf die Wurzel. „Verdammt!", keuchte der Gryffindor verzweifelt. „Wenn du so scharf auf einen Quickie bist, dann besorgt es mir endlich und zögere die ganze Sache nicht schon wieder so elendig lange heraus!" Grinsend kam der Slytherin wieder nach oben und strich Harry über dessen erhitzte Wange. „Du bist süß, wenn du so versaut sprichst, weißt du das?"

Der Schwarzhaarige packte Draco nur an seiner Krawatte, zog ihn in einen weiteren heißen Kuss und riss ihm währenddessen die Kleidung vom Leib. Hart rieb er sich an ihm und erntete ein erregtes Stöhnen. „Oh Merlin, Harry! Was machst du mit mir?" „Dich dazu bringen, mich endlich zu nehmen", kam die heiser geknurrte Antwort. Draco nickte nur mit glasigen Augen, legte sich eines von Harrys Beinen über die Schulter und drang bis zum Anschlag in ihn ein. Harry schrie laut auf, krallte sich in den breiten Rücken vor sich und hinterließ einige rote Striemen. Er schlang sein zweites Bein um Dracos Hüfte, sodass dieser noch leichter in ihn gleiten konnte und kam den tiefen Stößen leidenschaftlich entgegen. Harry konnte das heiß pulsierende Glied deutlich in sich spüren, sein eigenes war zwischen ihren Körpern gefangen und wurde mit jeder Bewegung mehr gereizt. „Warte, Draco", wimmerte er. „Stopp, ich komme gleich."

Der Slytherin hörte mit seinen Bewegungen auf, legte seinen Kopf auf Harrys Schulter ab und atmete zittrig ein und aus. Nach einer kurzen Verschnaufpause glitt er aus der warmen Enge hinaus, trug seinen Freund von der Wand weg und legte ihn mit dem Oberkörper ein paar Meter weiter auf einem alten Holztisch ab. Harry krallte sich links und rechts in die Seiten und lächelte Draco über seine Schulter erotisch zu. Sein Po wackelte einladend und der Blonde ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten und drang erneut in ihn ein. Mit langsamen, sanften Stößen versenkte er sich in Harry, stoppte teilweise und fuhr dessen Rücken entlang. Der Gryffindor knurrte gefährlich, versuchte sich zurückzubewegen und so selbst den Rhythmus zu bestimmen, doch Draco hielt ihn bestimmt an Ort und Stelle.

Verzweifelt aufschreiend drehte Harry sich zu seinem Peiniger um. „Hör auf zu spielen, Malfoy, und fick mich endlich richtig", kam die harsche Aufforderung. „Du bist ganz schön verdorben, Potter", antwortete der Slytherin gespielt ernst. „Ich glaube, dagegen müsste man dringend etwas unternehmen. „Tu mal nicht so. Das macht dich doch gerade an. Und du brauchst gar nicht versuchen, von der Tatsache abzulenken, indem du mich als pervers darstellst." Harry keuchte leise und versuchte sich vollends auf die wenigen langsamen Stöße zu konzentrieren, die Draco bereit war, ihm zu geben. Merlin, er hielt das nicht mehr aus. Sein Körper war bis zum Zerreißen gespannt aber diese Schlange von Slytherin wollte ihm den letzten Schubs einfach nicht gewähren. „Okay, wir haben beide alles von unserer Unschuld eingebüßt. Und da wir das geklärt haben, ist es ja auch nicht schlimm, wenn du mir einen Gefallen tust, dafür, dass ich dir deinen Wunsch erfülle." „Mach mit mir, was du willst, aber stoß endlich fester zu, verdammt", schrie Harry verzweifelt.

Draco hatte ein Einsehen und erhöhte sein Tempo. Harry stöhnte erleichtert auf und klammerte sich härter am Tisch fest, um nicht einmal quer über ihn rüber geschoben zu werden. Lautes Quietschen ertönte, als stattdessen der Tisch über den Boden schabte, aber das war ihnen im Moment vollkommen egal. Draco tauchte immer wieder in diese verdammt heiße Enge und zielte immer wieder auf Harrys Prostata. Der Gryffindor sah nur noch Sterne, verspannte sich bei jedem Treffer erneut und massierte Dracos Erregung somit noch mehr. Fast animalisch trieb der Blonde sein Glied in seinen Freund, was mit erregten Schreien beantwortet wurde. Laut aufstöhnend warf er den Kopf in den Nacken, als er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte und sich heiß in Harry verströmte. Das war der letzte Kick, den dieser gebraucht hatte und auch er spritzte hart auf den Boden ab.

Erschöpft ließ Draco sich auf Harry sinken, spürte dessen schnellen Atem an seiner Brust. Leicht umarmte er ihn, strich sanft über den flachen Bauch und die Oberschenkel. Der Gryffindor seufzte zufrieden auf und entspannte sich merklich, nachdem auch die letzten Nachwirkungen seines Orgasmus abgeklungen waren. „Das war fantastisch", flüsterte der Blonde in Harry Ohr und erntete nur ein entkräftetes Nicken, bevor sie wieder lange einfach nur schwiegen. Der Moment der friedlichen Stille hätte ewig dauern können, wenn die Tür nicht in diesem Moment derart aufgeschlagen worden wäre, dass sie gegen die Wand schlug und wieder zurückprallte. Erschrocken zuckten sie zusammen und Draco stöhnte gequält erregt auf, weil Harrys Muskeln sich fast schmerzhaft um sein Glied zusammenzogen.

„Was ist das für ein Lärm?", schallte die Stimme von Serverus Snape durch den Raum. „Wenn sie Tische verrücken wollen, können Sie das auch wann anders machen, doch momentan ist Unterricht und ich dulde es nicht…" Sein Blick fiel auf die beiden verschlungenen Körper, die auf dem Tisch an der linken Seite des Raumes lagen. Sein Gesicht wurde erst kalkweiß und nahm dann einen rötlichen Schimmer an. Mit wehendem Umhang drehte er sich um und stürmte wieder zurück zur Tür. Im Rahmen blieb er noch einmal stehen und zischte leise: „Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, anstatt sich hier ihrem Vergnügen zuzuwenden würde ich es bevorzugen, Sie ihn meinem Unterricht zu sehen, der übrigens schon vor einer guten Viertelstunde angefangen hat. Das bedeutet Nachsitzen für Sie beide. Wann, darüber unterhalten wir uns noch. Genauso über die anderen Konsequenzen für Ihr… Tun." Er floh fast aus dem Raum und knallte die Tür vernehmlich hinter sich zu.

Nach einem Moment der perplexen Stille fragte Harry leise: „Meinst du, er hat realisiert, wer hier grad vor ihm lag?" „Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Draco. „Wenn er die Situation wirklich vollends durchblickt hätte, dann wären wir wohl nicht so heil davongekommen und er würde uns nackt an den Ohren hinter sich her zu Dumbledore schleifen. Immerhin hast du seinen Patensohn verführt." Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf seine Lippen. „Aber ich denke, die ganze Wahrheit trifft ihn dann wohl im Unterricht, nachdem er den Schock, uns in flagranti erwischt zu haben, einigermaßen verdaut hat." „Also schwänzen wir?" „Es lohnt sich ohnehin nicht mehr, jetzt noch in die Stunde zu gehen. Ich könnte mir außerdem viel angenehmere Sachen vorstellen, die wir machen könnten." Harry grinste ob der Zweideutigkeit in Dracos Worten. „Es wäre aber lieb von dir, Schatz, wenn du auch deinen zweiten Zauberstab zücken und die Tür verschließen, sowie einen Stillezauber auf den Raum legen würdest." „Für dich tu ich doch alles."

Und die beiden tauchten wirklich erst wieder zu Verwandlungen auf, zwar getrennt, jedoch beide mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen im Gesicht.


End file.
